


Next Generation

by SirioJ



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Androids, Blind Clint Barton, Cryofreeze (Marvel), Deaf Clint Barton, Death, F/M, Old Man Hawkeye, Post-Apocalypse, Slaughter, raider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirioJ/pseuds/SirioJ
Summary: It's 2098, the United States doesn't exist anymore, neither does any other country. There are no flags, no rules, no heroes. Heroes, Missy had heard about them, some bed-time story when she was a child: the Avengers, the X-Men, just legends. No one knew if they really existed, no one could remember anymore, or what happened to them. From what she heard, one day, they just stopped existing, and the world fell into anarchy. She never cared about those stories, never really believed in those heroes, until one day, in the middle of the desert, she finds something that will change her life and the world as she knew them. A man named 'James B', who had survived 73 years in a cryo chamber 100 meters underground.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is basically a story based on the plot of Old Man Hawkeye, were all the heroes are dead, and earth is under the "villains" control. I'm sorry about any mistake, I'm not an english speaker and I don't use a beta reader. Enjoy!

Chapter One

Mojave Desert, 10th District, 2098

"Robbie, c'mere, I might've found something."

The android looked up at the voice, her neck making a whirring sound at the movement, it needed to be oiled, it had been almost three months since her last checkup. A few feet from her, a girl was crouching on the ground, an arm completely vanished under a rock, her face scrunched in concentration. Robbie hopped down from the rocks she was standing on with a loud thud and started to jog in her direction.

“May I recommend you to be careful, Missy?”

The girl huffed. “I always am, Rob.”

“I beg to differ. Do I need to remind you that you already lost some of your limbs?” The android replied in what seemed to be an annoyed voice, but if it was, it was hard to tell.

Missy chuckled. "Yeah, but I got some new cool ones." Robbie moved her head in what seemed to be an eye-rolling move.

"C' mon, help me move this." the brunette jumped on her feet and gestured for the rock she was under a few moments before.

Robbie grabbed the rock and effortlessly tossed it aside with high pitched whirring noises, which made Missy scrunch her nose. A cloud of sand and dust made her close her eyes shut and cough a few times, Robbie stilled unfazed. When the dust was settled, the pair moved to get a closer look.  Where before was the rock, now there was what looked like a metal hatch.

“Bingo.” Missy shot to grab the handler with her prosthetic hand and pulled, surprised to find it open. “It must be really old, the junctures gave almost immediately.” She got closer and peered into the hole.

“I can’t see shit, pass me the backpack, I’m going in.”

If Robbie could snort, she would have done it. She reached under her and took the black backpack, and passed it to Missy. The girl took a flashlight out of it and laced it on her head, then proceeded to tie herself in a climber rope. She then put the backpack on her shoulders and started entering the trapdoor.

“Should I come with you?” the android asked.

“If you want. Y’need a rope?”

“I can manage.”

“Perfect.” then she proceeded to descend.

The passage was extremely narrow and dark, there had been some kind of stair once, but most of its rungs had rusted and fell off. She continued to descend slowly until her head started pounding for the lack of oxygen.

“May I suggest you put on your oxygen mask?" Robbie, some feet above her, was obviously unfazed.

She slowly, and with some difficulties, reached under her back and pulled a small transparent mask from the side of the backpack, and brought it to her face. She switched it on and took a deep breath of relief.

They climbed down for almost five more minutes until Missy felt her feet touch the ground. She united herself from the rope while Robbie landed next to her. On her left was a large round metal door, mostly covered in sand and rust.

A quiet hum told her Robbie was scanning it. "It's old technology, I estimate it is from the 2020s. It's protected by retinal scan and numeral code."

Missy snorted. "Seriously? Retinal scan? I wouldn't be surprised if we found a dinosaur inside.”

Missy once again reached in the backpack and took out a small round device and proceeded to put it on the retinal scan. A blue light lit up and started humming loudly before it released a long beep and the light turned green. She then repeated the operation on the keyboard below it.

The door opened with a loud noise.

Missy glanced back to Robbie with a smirk, bright golden eyes sparkling in excitement. She then turned around and entered the door.

Robbie followed her, mumbling. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

Once they entered, the lights in the large room started to lit up one by one, revealing long stone walls where ancient tech mchines were aligned. Most of them looked like some kind of weapons. Missy rubbed her hands excitedly and moved closer to one of them and started inspecting it when something caught her attention. A small white sign on the side. She passed a hand on it, moving the dust.

“I can’t fucking believe it. Robbie, this is Stark’s tech.” She jumped off the machinery and started pacing the room, walking from a machine to another muttering to herself. “You know what that means? These things were like the fucking best of the best back in the day, I mean, they had no rivalry.” She stopped and looked directly at Robbie, who was looking at her unimpressed. “Everyone thought the last of it was destroyed decades ago, but here we are, discovering a full fucking room of it.” Stark's techonology was a legend in her line of work, a lot of people tried to sell her some falses in the past, but neither of them had managed to even get near to a good result. In his time, Stark had been a genius, and his technology was still difficult to reproduce.

“Wait. What’s that?” she suddenly stopped. There was another door, a smaller one, on the farthest wall. She ran to it and used the same device to open it. She entered slowly, a rhythmic beep was coming from inside. Once she was in, the light automatically lit up and Missy’s jaw almost touched the ground. The beeping was actually an heart rate monitor. 

“What the hell.” She started to get closer.

“I wouldn't recommend getting close.” Robbie warned her.

She shrugged it. “It’s not like he can do much.” She brought a hand on the glass and wiped off the steam.

Here in front of them, put inside a cryo chamber, was a man. Shoulder length dark hair, a five o’clock shadow and strong jaw. On the top of the tube was engraved what she deduced was his name, but half of it had been covered by rust so all it could be read was "James B".  The steam was quickly forming again and Missy jumped away and went to the back of the tube, looking for the console.

“Missy, I highly discourage to...”

“Ah! Found it!” She shouted and got back to see the chamber open with a huff, releasing a cloud of steam.

“Don’t just stand there, come help me, he’s kinda heavy.”


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Ten days had passed since the discovery. They had brought the man, _Robbie_ had brought him, cause he was too heavy, to their little shelter. It was a small stone construction in what used to be a small town in the middle of the desert, it had just a room, with some remains of a kitchen, a table, a wooden chair with just three legs and a mattress. They had placed the man on the cot, which was ridiculously too small for someone his size. Missy and Robbie had done shifts, one remained with the man while the other went back to the hatch and took as much as she could without damaging it. Robbie, of course, could carry ten tons on machinery without effort, and ended up going out every day, since she didn’t need to sleep. While she guarded the man, Missy tinkered with the pieces of machinery that Robbie brought and did scans of the man's metal arm. Even without a proper scan, Missy could say that the prosthetic was a lot more advanced for its time. In this period, it was quite normal to see people with metal or synthetic prosthetics, she for one had some, but none was like this. With the first scan and a look at the scars on his shoulder, she could tell that it had been replaced, the first one had been connected surgically to his nerves in a barbaric way. This one, though, was attached to a metal ring on his shoulder, and worked through sensors that connected with the ring, which was probably part of the old arm, and hence connected to his nerves. With a second scan, it came out that it was made of an unknown material.

_“What does the scan say, Rob?”_

_“It doesn’t recognize the material. But I think it could be Adamantium.”_

_Missy scrunched her nose in concentration, staring at the arm as if it could give her an answer._

_“No, it’s too light to be Adamantium, and the scan did not reveal any sign of toxic radiation coming from it.” She kept looking at the hologram screen in her hand with a frown. “I mean, at a first glance, looking at the chemical composition of the material, it looks like Vibranium, but as far as I know they didn’t know how to synthesize Vabranium in the 2020s, and it actually looks pure to me, not synthetic.” She widened her eyes in realization. “Oh hell, I’m so stupid.”_

_Robbie looked at her with what was supposed to be confusion. “Are you implying that is made of pure Vibranium?”_

_“Yes! Exactly! I’m so stupid for not thinking about it sooner, I mean, Wakanda was still intact during that time, it fell like in the 30s or something, that means that when they made his arm, there was still pure Vibranium. And since he was securely kept 100 meters underground, no one could have stolen or destroyed it.” She let out an incredulous laugh. “Oh, just think about all the credits we could do with just one finger.”_

_“I don’t think he would particularly like us to remove his arm and sell it.”_

_Missy snorted. “Well, it’s not like he’s in condition to complain.”_

_“Missy.” Oh oh, she was using her serious tone. Not that it was any different from her usual one, but Missy had spent enough time with Robbie to distinguish them._

_"Alright, let's do like this: we'll wait for him to wake, in the meantime we find someone to sell the Stark's stuff, but-" she held up a black lucid finger “-if he doesn’t wake up within we find the buyer, I’ll take the arm off of him and I’ll leave him in the first homeless shelter.”_

_Robbie stared at her silently for a few moments. “Fine.”_

So here she was, day ten, tinkering with part of a sonic cannon, while stealing from time to time a glance to the sleeping man. They had already found a buyer who was disposed to buy half of the goods for a billion of credits, so the clock was ticking for him. During those days, she had tried to gather some information about who he might could be, inserting in the searching engine of her holographic watch the name “James B” and any kind of information about someone with a metal arm in the 2020s. but she found nothing, and it was rather weird, she was sure a man like him didn’t pass unnoticed at the time. So she waited. Actually, she didn’t know whether she wanted him to remain unconscious, so that she could take the arm, or for him to wake up and find out who he was, why he was in that sort of bunker in the first place.

 

 

Another week had passed, and they had found other two buyers for the rest of the stuff. That meant one thing. Missy could finally take the arm. She was content to take it, yes, but she was slightly disappointed that she hadn’t had the opportunity to talk to him. She tapped two times on her watch, and a pair of holographic protecting glasses appeared on her face, then she took one of the tools and leaned over the man. She started to operate on the juncture between the arm the metal ring on his shoulder, so concentrated that she didn't notice his other arm, the flesh one, twitching. She continued with her task, applying more pressure on the prosthetic limb. It happened in a flash. His eyes shot open, and his metal hand went to grab her neck, making her instantly drop the tool. He kept lying down, but his metal arm was strong enough to keep her in place. She instinctively grabbed his wrist with both hands, but it was useless.

“J-James right?” she managed to choke out. He didn’t loosen his grasp on her neck.

“I don’t- I don’t wanna hurt y-you.” Her face was starting to turn red and her sight was starting to fade.

"It didn't look like it." He shot a glance at the sharp tool now resting on the floor. His voice was hoarse from being unused for so many years, and he felt like his throat was burning.

She was now almost purple. “I-I…”

"I suggest you release her, Mr. James." He glanced up at the voice. A robot, almost seven feet tall, lean and looking like it was made of different parts of other machines, was standing on the doorway, a gun pointed directly at him. He evaluated the situation. The girl had stopped struggling, almost blacked out. He could’ve used her as a shield, in this way the robot wouldn’t risk her life to shoot him, but something told him that the android’s aim and reflexes were better than his. He dropped the girl. She laid limp on the ground, still conscious and coughing hard, and the robot immediately moved to her with heavy steps, the gun always pointed at him. He watched as the android crouched next to the girl and brought one its huge mechanic hand on her head, barely touching it in the most delicate way in a caress.

“’M fine Robbie.” The girl grumbled. The android moved its hand away. “He woke up while I was trying to detach his arm, I would’ve reacted the same way.”

The android moved to stand up next to him, now fully seated on the cot, and held up a hand.

“I’m sorry we get to meet under this unfortunate circumstance, but I’m pleased to see you’re finally awake, Mr. James. My name is Robbie.” He looked at it dumbstruck. He didn’t notice before, but the android had a female voice and it, _she_ , sounded… irish? He gave her a confused look, she almost sounded like… “ _Friday?”_

The android just cocked her head to the side and ignored him. She still had her hand stretched towards him. Slowly, he reached for it and shook it.

“She was detaching my arm.” he pointed towards the girl.

She snorted. “Yeah well, in my defense, you didn’t look like you needed it.”

“So you just decided to take it?” God, his throat was burning so much.

The girl shrugged.

“Would you like some water?” the android, _Robbie_ , asked. He nodded.

She handed him a bottle of water. He snatched it from her hand and drank all of it in a gulp, almost choking.

“I’m going to prepare some soup, you must be famished.” With this, Robbie headed towards the small destroyed kitchen. He moved his gaze to the girl that was still half laying on the ground, massaging her bruised neck. He cringed at the sight of the blue marks that were already forming.

He took a moment to look at her. She had long dark hair kept in a messy braid that reached her hips, tanned skin from all the time she spent under the sun, and bright, long shaped golden eyes. But what really caught his attention were her arms. The left one was missing from elbow to hand, replaced by a glass looking black prosthetic, that moved fluidly, almost like a real one. The right one was almost whole, except for three of her fingers, index, middle finger and pinky, that were made of the same glass looking material. She was now looking at him with a raised brow.

“I’m Missy, by the way. You’re James, right?”

“Bucky.” She frowned. “No one calls me James.” She nodded.

“Yeah, right.” She sighed and got on the cot beside him.

He sat there awkwardly. "So, where exactly am I? Who the hell are you? And _where’s Steve?_ ”

She inhaled deeply. “Oh, right, that. Well, you, _Bucky_ , are in the middle in the desert, I think you know it as the Mojave. About who we are, we told you, I'm Missy and she's Robbie, that's all you need to know and, to answer your last question, there's no one called Steve here, it's just the three of us in the next three miles ray."

“How… how did I end up here? With you?”

She didn’t answer him right away. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Bucky closed his eyes briefly in concentration. “I was in the middle of a mission, it was supposed to be a simple one, but then we lost contact with the other teams… I think, yeah, the last thing I remember is the Quinjet crashing." A sudden sense of panic started to rise in his chest. Where were the others? Did they survive the crash? God, Steve. He had just found him again. "Wait, how much time I was out?"

She took another deep breath. “Geez, I didn’t think about this part… Well, Bucky, you were out for a bit, actually, if I have to say a number, then I’d say you were asleep for almost 70 years.”

No. No no no no. Not again.

 

 

Bucky sat at the old wooden table, staring at the bowl of soup that Robbie had pushed in front of him. He couldn’t take himself to eat it, and not because it suspiciously smelled like burnt plastic, but because after what Missy told him, he felt like either faint or throwing up, maybe both of them and not necessarily in that order. The girl had told him that she and Robbie had found him in some kind of bunker, stuffed with Stark’s technology, asleep into a cryo chamber. At the nomination of the cryo chamber, Bucky felt like destroying everything in front of him. His entire life he had been put into that fucking freezer, and after he got out of it in Wakanda, he thought he would never lay eyes on one of those things again. And yet here he was, in 2098, with a weird girl an robot, in the middle of the Mojave desert.

In front of him, Missy was devouring her soup, without glancing once at him. Suddenly, he stood abruptly, causing the girl’s head to jerk upwards in his direction.

“We need to contact Stark.”

“Stark?” she raised a brow.

“Morgan Stark, you know, the heir of Stark industries? She must be 80 or something now.”

Missy’s attention got back to the soup and started eating again. “There are no Starks alive.”

“What? I mean… what-what about the Avengers? Some of them must be still around.” He started pacing in the small kitchen, flesh hand running through his long locks “I mean, Stevie ages slower than a normal human, so there’s a chance he’s still alive right? Plus, I don’t know if after that Kobik girl he actually ages at all… and what about that Parker kid? You must know him as Spiderman, he was pretty young at the time, and with all the radioactive spider’s thing…”

“Hey hey hey slow down, man. What the hell are you talking about? The Avengers?” she let out a small chuckle. “They’re just a bedtime story.”

He spun around and looked at her in disbelief. “Plus,” she continued. “Even if they existed, story’s they’re not in the picture since decades.”

“What are you talking about?”

She sighed and got up from the table, taking the now empty bowl and put it in the sink. “The Avengers, the X-Men, all of them, are bullshit. There ain’t no superheroes in this world.” And with that, she left the room.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
